


Little Ninja

by GarbageChic



Series: The bun is in the oven, cooking. [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pregnancy, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageChic/pseuds/GarbageChic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver sees the baby move for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, they all belong to the CW & DC.
> 
> A/N: All mistakes are mine and mine alone, Microsoft Word was my beta so please forgive any and all mistakes.

**Little Ninja**

 

“Oliver.”

“Felicity, I’m still downstairs. Why did you phone me and why are you whispering?”

“Oliver, come back up to the bedroom. Now.”

“Hang on, I'm on my way. Is there anything wrong? Is it the baby?”

“Just hurry.”

“Felicity, What is it?”

“Shhhhhh. You’ll scare him”

“Felicity?”

“Shush. Look.”

“Umm, what am I supposed to be looking at?”

“The baby silly. Just shut up and look.”

“Felicity, this isn’t the first time I look at your… what... was that?”

“That Oliver, is your kid practicing his ninja skills on me.”

“Wow. This is… amazing.”

“No! Don’t touch, you'll scare him away.”

“Or her.”

“.....”

“This isn’t a stray cat, Felicity. It’s not like the baby can go anywhere.”

“It’s a boy, Oliver. And If he feels you he’ll stop moving. ”

“Whatever you say hon. Wow. I can’t believe I can see our baby’s…?”

“Those are his... or her  legs. If you’re lucky you might get to see a hand or foot in a bit.”

“I still don’t know why we’re whispering.”

“Because when I talk it calms the baby down and he or she stops moving around so much.”

“And I’m whispering because?”

“Same reason. Oliver, what are you doing?”

“I’m taking a video. I wanna show this to Thea, she’ll be over the moon.”

“Oliver look!”

“Are those…”

“Yep, those are toes. Hey, weren't you on your way out to a meeting?”

“It’s not important, they can wait. They can’t really start it without the Mayor.”

“You know I’m gonna have to get out of bed soon.”

“Can I…? Felicity, I want to...”

“Why are you talking in sentence fragments Oliver. You don’t have to ask.”

“You almost bit my head off a few minutes ago when I tried to put my hand on your belly.”

“Because I wanted you to see. Now that you’ve seen… and taken a video, which by the way you’ll be sending to me, you can touch. I’m gonna need to get up to pee and get ready for work soon.”

“Hey little ninja. Kick for daddy.”

“Oliver look! That right there is a hand.. well it’s more of a fist.”

“This is amazing. I’m… I’m touching my baby’s hand.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

“Why don’t we both skip work for the day and spend it in bed together. Just the three of us.”

“This isn’t going to go on all day, Oliver.”

“Well, the next few hours then?”

“Sorry, no can do. I really need to pee, and as soon as I’m out of bed out of bed, this kid of yours is going to go to sleep because this little vigilante hasn’t slept all night. Now help me up, kiss us goodbye, and go to your meeting.”

“I love you little ninja… and I love you. See you both tonight.”

“Love you too.”

 

_Fin_


End file.
